Dominion Death Company
Property of Dominus001 ||name = Dominion Death Company ---- |allegiance = Imperium of Man (Fedelitas Scindere) ---- |founding = Unit constituted in M42. ---- |primarch = Various Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels (Sanguinius lineage.) ---- |chapter master = Chief Slaughter Animal ---- |homeworld = (To be added) ---- |fortress monastery = Slaughter House ---- |allies = Blood Angels Space Wolves Minotaurs McLeod's Beasts ---- |size = 250 ---- |specialty = Shock Assault, Mass Savagery, Full-Frontal Melee, Close-Quarters Actions, Line-Breaker Attacks, 'Forlorn Hope' Objective Assaults. ---- |battle cry = Here comes daddy. Give daddy a hug. |colours = Muted Reds, Pulpre, Gold, Black and sometimes White, covered in the gore of their enemies and unknown hieroglyphics and characters. The Dominion Death Company is a unique specialist formation comprised of notoriously savage and aggressive Astartes from several different bellicose Blood Angels Successor Chapters. Originally, they were formed from an unnamed Successor Chapter of the Blood that disappeared in the warp and was devastated by a tumultuous warp storm. Those few survivors that emerged were, forever after, transformed into blood-seeking, vengeful warriors intent on bringing their unfettered wrath down upon the enemies of Mankind. With so few Astartes remaining, they were decommissioned as a Chapter and given a new purpose - to seek out the enemies of the Emperor in the darkest corners of the galaxy, and execute them with savage glee. Known as the Dominion Death Company, soon their ranks began to swell with other similarly affected Battle-Brothers; first, a couple individual Astartes, then whole squads of Battle-Brothers from various Chapters of the Blood sought them out and joined their ranks. This unconventional, ad-hoc formation quickly became a force to be reckoned with, and have quickly garnered a reputation as a formidable and aggressive Astartes strike force intent on bringing their bloody-handed retribution against both the xenos and the apostate. History Feared for their crazed melee combat marines and absolute cruelty. Their fate was sealed however, when they disappeared within a warp storm. For a decade they were lost to the warp, upon mystery returning they had lost their minds, barely-sane. Categorized as having deep multiple personality syndrome, schizophrenia and mass hysteria, they were deemed unstable for independent operations. Still loyal to a fault, sadly their Chapter was to be decommissioned, and its operative hospitalised. After some time in a giant fortress type asylum, the area came under attack by renegade cultists. Imperial Guardsmen said they saw these Astartes running riot, after they blew the walls wide open, laughing hysterically as they tore the enemy limb-from-limb upon thousands of renegade attackers. They did, however, not harm any loyalists. "He came up to me, an Astartes. I was petrified. His face was crazed, but then he suddenly laughed madly, tossed me a heretics head, then ran off," as described by a surviving Sergeant. Following the attack, the half-mad Astartes requisitioned a ship and departed with all haste - their whereabouts unknown - though there have been dozens of accounts across the sector where red-armoured Astartes, covered in the gore of their enemies, have been seen tearing up Chaos cultists and other enemies of the Imperium while laughing madly. Some believe their madness from the warp may have somehow been exasperated due to their inherent, twin-genetic curses within their genetic lineage, turning them into an amalgamation of half-crazed/hysterical psychopaths due to the Black Rage catalysing with the savagery of the Red Thirst. Imperial Medical state that during their stay in the feed farm, the Astartes were comotose for hours at a time, although they would suffer bouts of mania which instantly turned into hysterics or mad rage, yet it was not fully diagnosed as Black Rage. Instead, it remained undiagnosed, as various medical had their own opinions on the matter. Unit Organisation The Dominion Death Company form their Astartes into Slaughter Packs (there are five such formations) consisting of fifty Battle-Brothers split into two platoons of 25 Astartes each. Specialist Units *'Skin Peelers' - Skin Peelers are one of their most violent and fearless units, using Chain axes and Bolt pistols loaded with Bubble rounds which upon impact, rapidly spreads, eroding armour. They are especially effective against power armour and lightly armoured vehicles. The Skin Peelers are named for obvious reasons, and many defeated enemies have intentionally taken their own lives instead of being captured subjects of the Skin Peelers. It is known that Peelers and other Dominion units have a strange tendency to roleplay that they are doctors among their ranks, just for fun, mocking enemies, "Oh your leg looks infected, let me see to that," only to remove the leg of the subject and use it as a javelin among their brothers in twisted games. *'Dart Frog Sergeants' - Dart Frog Sergeants uses Needle pistols and Wackers (a spiked power mallet). Specialist Vehicles *'Bone Reapers' Land Raiders - Land Raiders "Bone Reapers" have massive spiked rollers for steamrolling over enemy troops and fortifications. The Bone Reaper is used for close combat, with its side sponsons replaced with Heavy Flamers and giant drills. On top, it has one onslaught Gatling gun and hunter-killer missile. *'Grinders' Dreadnoughts - Dreadnoughts referred to as "Grinders" are armed with a huge chainsaw and power claw with flamers attached to the arms. Bikers and Landspeeders have blades attached, peering outward, they are used to batter through enemy ranks, separating limbs from bodies. Culture & Beliefs Not a fan of the standard-issued boltgun, each member of this unit carries a variety of melee and close-combat weapons; swords, power mauls, maces, chain-axes or other pointy, sharp and head-smashing weapon. Firearms, however, are used by specialist units such as; the Face Melters Devastator Squads and Dart Frog Tactical Squads. The Dominion Death Company has garnered an unsavoury reputation as desecrators of their fallen enemies' bodies. It's become wildly known that they enjoy kicking the decapitated heads of their defeated enemies around the battlefield. Yet, despite their barbaric and savage ways, some might even mistake them for Heretic Astartes, the Dominion Death Company are highly professional killers and loyal without doubt. Gene-Seed As the members of the Dominion Death Company are descended from the lineage of the Great Angels, they too, are subjected to the Flaw, and therefore suffer from the affects of both the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. However, due to the vagaries of the warp and their prolonged exposure while temporarily trapped within, their experience within the Immaterium has somehow affected their gene-seed in strange and unique ways. Somehow, these Astartes are in a strange state, where they are seemingly affected by the both genetic curses at the same time, turning them into half crazed/hysterical psychopaths that are nearly unstoppable on the battlefield. In between battles, they drinks beers, chillout or play sports with heads. When unleashed in combat, they are nearly impossible to restrain until their foes lay in unrecognisable piles of ravaged meat and splintered bone. Despite their blood-maddened, berserker frenzies, these Astartes are still able to recognise a loyal servant of the Emperor, and will go out of their way to ensure they do not harm them. Another noticeable trait of these berserker Space Marines is their strange obsession with decorating their battle-plate with unusual glyphs and numbers. The exact reason for this, is not known, nor is the exact meaning of these symbols. Combat Doctrine The Dominion Death Company launch their attacks in three stages; first, orbital bombardment to soften up their foes' positions; second, they launch an orbital assault and an all-out armoured assault is launched once they reach a planet's surface; third, they advances in a horde formation slaughtering and massacring anything that stands in their path. One platoon commands during stages one and two, then take part in stage three in the frontlines. Another platoon focuses on flanking. The third, fourth and fifth are part of the melee horde. The bombardment primary takes outs fortifications and heavy weapons that might impede the advancing horde, or otherwise slow their pace. Armoured vehicles are used to get their squads into closer proximity of the enemy, supported by fast-moving bikes and Land Speeders flanking and disorientating they enemy, predominantly thinning the enemy's lines. Lastly, the company's Land Raiders and horde formation sprints forward. However, the horde prefer to face an enemy's most seasoned and hardened troops, preferring them to be left in one-piece so that they will have a more evenly matched fight. Notable Members *'Chief Slaughter Animal' - Known as Chief Slaughter Animal, he is the defacto commander of the Dominion Death Company. In battle, he wields a giant two-handed chain-axe and has defeated an Ork Chieftain and Berserker Lord in one on one combat. He was ambushed by Aeldari Striking Scorpions, yet enjoyed the ambush, slowly taking his time with the squad. Unit Appearance Their power packs are fitted with spikes and barbwire, as they enjoy running headfirst into enemy sections. Small pikes cover their fists and boots, and some of them have razor-sharp claws. Unit Colours After their incident with the warp and decommission, most Astartes of this unit have let their original livery become somewhat muted and dilapidated over time, with many members still bear the original livery of their respective Chapters. Battle damage sustained by a battle-brother is proudly shown as a mark of honour as long as it does not compromise their overall power armour system. Astartes of the Dominion Death Company also customarily preserved any blood spray from their previous engagements to decorate their armour, as a visible sign of their destructive intent. Strangely, since their time in the warp, many battle-brothers have taken to etching strange numbers and glyphs on various portions of their battle-plate, whose exact meaning is unknown. Many believe this is possibly due to their brains having been altered by their sojourn through the Warp, and that they no longer perceive reality in a normal sense, or perhaps, they are seeing some unseen hallucinations. It is unknown exactly, what make them paint and draw foreign icons upon their armour, vehicles and void-faring vessels. A select few, speciality the Dart Frogs for unknown reasons, applied their uniforms with a mix of messy oil paint, somewhat like a Picasso or wild oil painting with a combination of purples, blues and reds. Long streaks of paint, a wayward wash of flare. Unit Badge The Dominion Death Company's icon is an unfamiliar mix of hanzi, glyphs and numbers, whose exact meaning is unclear to outsiders, or what exactly, they represent. Unit Fleet Their fortress-monastery is the warship Slaughter House, a giant boarding ship designed for quick drop strikes and ramming. The ship is specially made giant blades attached used for crashing headfirst into enemy vessels; then the loyalist troops sprint aboard like a wild horde. Relations Allies *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Blood Angels|'Blood Angels']] *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Space Wolves|'Space Wolves']] *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Minotaurs|'Minotaurs']] *'McLeod's Beasts' Enemies *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Aeldari|'Aeldari']] - The Dominion Death Company has a special hatred for Aeldari and personally enjoy taking their time with them, typically snapping them in-half by their hands, or over their knee. They consider Aeldari as black-hearted and sneaky weaklings. Notable Quotes By: